A laser projection system includes a laser beam steering device capable of determining the projector's location and orientation in 3D space with respect to the coordinate system of an object. Laser projectors are widely used in manufacturing processes to assist in precision assembly of large scale structures, composite articles, etc. For instance, glowing visual templates generated by laser projection are used in production assembly processes to assist in the precise positioning of parts, components, and the like on any flat or curvilinear surfaces. Laser projection also enables other information to be displayed onto the work surface, such as operator instructions, part numbers, and three-dimensional visualization of components. Presently laser projection technology is widely used in manufacturing of composite parts, in aircraft and marine industries, or other large machinery assembly processes, truss building, and other applications. Laser projection provides the ability to eliminate expensive hard tools, jigs, templates, and fixtures typically used for placement of materials and components. Laser projection also offers flexibility and integration of the assembly process with computer aided design (CAD) data.
In a laser-assisted assembly process, an operator positions component parts by aligning some features (e.g., edges, corners, etc.) of the part with the glowing template. After the part positioning is completed, the user fixes the part with respect to the article being assembled. The person assembling the article uses his or her eyesight to make a judgment about proper alignment of the part to the glowing template. Because this process relies on the visual judgment of a worker, it is subjective, and its quality may be substantially reduced by human errors. Human errors may adversely impact any manufacturing process, and therefore revealing such errors promptly can help avoid or reduce costly and time-consuming corrective measures. In aircraft manufacturing, for example, every production step is verified and documented. One hundred percent quality assurance is often required. Therefore, techniques that combine the capabilities of laser projection with immediate verification of part placement during the assembly process are desirable.